Valkyrie
by Eklypse
Summary: Shiznat. More than ten years had run out since the infamous Carnival. Shizuru was going back where everything started.
1. Chapter 1

Hi every one… Guess what.. !? I'm trying to make a longggg story here. I dunno if I'm gonna be able to do it but I'll do my best.

Summary: Shiznat. More than ten years had run out since the infamous Carnival. Shizuru was going back where everything started.

P.S.: BIG BIG BIG Thanks to Yumi-Chan ;) Without her, you guys couldn't be able to read this lol.

* * *

Valkyrie

Chap. 1

Bip ! Bip ! Bip !

Raising her hand in a tired movement, she pushed the buttons to stop the little machine that woke her. Replacing her arm on the side, she remains there, fixate on the ceiling. A sigh escaped from her delicate lips.

She was having theses dreams again. _So much screams… so much blood… _She could practically taste it on her mouth. _Ara, after all these years… _

More than ten years had run out since the infamous Carnival and she still feels like it was yesterday. Every time she was having these nightmares. Every morning after, she could always feel the power inside her, screaming to get out. Sometime, she was able to sense the presence of her Child. _Kyohime. _Strangely, she misses the Child ever if it forces her to remember what she has done because she were always there when she needed the warmth and Shizuru could tell her whatever was in her heart and not be judged. In the time of adolescence, it was a nice feeling to know that someone was there for her, even if it was a killing machine. _She wouldn't have hurt anybody if I didn't order her…_A little voice in her head tell her that it was useless to go there again.

Getting up, Shizuru chased away the old memories and direct herself to the bathroom knowing that the warm water would be good for her mood.

Feeling cleaner, she slowly walked around her practically empty apartment. Some box was still on the floor ready to be shipped to her next destination. _Well… it's time. _

Leading to the door, she pauses for a moment thinking that she was going to leave behind the safe and active live she had for the last ten years. And for what? To go back where all her nightmares and pains started. The little girl inside her wished that everything was going to be all right. She sighed. _There is only one way to find out. _

Shizuru was going back where everything started.

* * *

Mini feed:

Natsuki: Oii… you're so deep…

Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki have a naughty mind.

Natsuki (Blushing like hell): SHIZURU!! The chapter damn it!

Shizuru: Hai hai.

* * *

Author notes: Gomen… that's a very LITTLE chapter. But… it's better than nothing :P 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya ! So you guys asked for Natsuki… here she comes ;)

Sunrise owns Mai HiME and the characters but the story is mine:P

* * *

Valkyrie

Chapter 2

Bang ! Bang ! Bang !

_I hate mornings. _That was the first thought that crossed her mind.

Bang ! Boom Boom !

Before understanding what was happening, Natsuki got up in the middle of her bed, ready to fight. Emerald eyes blinked, confused.

Tac ! Pif ! Bang !

Her mind finally registered where the sound came from. Looking up at the ceiling, she already despised the new tenant who would only come in a few days. Since the beginning of the week, there was work done above her head and every morning, she would wake up like she had been attacked.

Bip ! Bip ! Bip !

This time, she reacted before even realising what she was doing and launched a kick. Her other foot got caught in her blankets. Losing her balance, the poor girl tried really hard not to fall but failed miserably and met the floor in an intimate way. At the same time, the alarm clock that received the kick, hit the wall far away from Natsuki.

'' This is so not my day… ''

* * *

An hour later, Natsuki finally put a little smile on her face and grabbed her helmet. _Well… time to go to work. _Closing the door behind her, she walked to the elevator she reached the elevator and waited.

And Waited.

And Waited.

'' Damn it ! '' _This is definitely not my day. _Defeated, she took the stairs. Taking seven floors of stairs was not what she had expected, for her morning already ruined. _And now, I'm going to be late! _Putting her helmet on and kicked the door opens, she reached the place where her baby was parked. Her eyes caught a shade of purple behind her motorcycle. _Looks like the new guy has one too. Not bad. _

Riding was something she really enjoyed. It helped her to clear her mind in whatever her mood of the day was and always bringing a bit of joy within her. Even if the wind was cold, it actually warmed her in an embrace.

It didn't take much time to reach Fuka Academy. The difference now was that she no longer needed to hide her motorcycle in the woods. After all, being the Headmistress of the school gave her some privileges, like parking near the door of the building. She could also be late or even take a little nap before continuing with the paperwork.

Her arrival at the school did not go unnoticed, many pairs of admirers' eyes followed until she disappeared behind the door.

'' Good morning, Headmistress. ''

'' Morning, Miss Kuga. ''

'' Good day '' was the only response they received but for them, that meant a lot.

'' See ! She said good day to me! ''

'' Yumi… she ALWAYS said that EVERY morning when she comes in. ''

'' Oh shut up. Let me live my dream. ''

'' Yeah… right. ''

* * *

'' Midori… what are you doing on my sofa, in my office? '' 

'' Errr… you see... '' The History teacher didn't even get up after her boss came into her office. Scratching her head, she slowly stretched.

Ice emerald orbs looked annoys but not really surprised. '' Don't tell me Yohko kicked you out AGAIN… '' Taking place behind her desk, she reached for the pile of messages.

'' Well… something like that… '' Before she could explain the rest, a knock on the door stopped her.

'' Come on in, Himeko. ''

A girl around twenty years old made her way to the Headmistress's desk with some coffee, tea and a couple of muffins. Looking timidly at her boss, she gave a smile. '' Here, you look like you need it… and Midori too so… '' Before she could finish her phrase, two strong arms embraced her from behind. '' Ehhh !! ''

'' If it wasn't for Yohko, you know I would marry you right away! '' Giving the girl a big kiss on the cheek, Midori let her go and jumped for the coffee.

Natsuki and her secretary exchanged a little smile and the girl retreated.

'' So… what happened this time? ''

The teacher suddenly looked at the time. '' Oh !! Gotta go! Have some test to prepare for my lovely students! Ja ne ! ''

And she was gone.

_This woman is suppose to be thirty four years old… geez, some people sure never change. _Natsuki could say that she really like Midori and Yohko. They are an interesting couple and she interacted with them every day at school, because Midori is a teacher and Yohko is still the nurse of the Academy. Since Natsuki was the Principal for the past five years, she became really close to the two women.

Natsuki came to the window with tea cup in her hand. There were students everywhere, running, talking, exchanging glances, kissing and holding hands. A smile crossed her face. Who would have ever imagined that the solitary wolf would love that kind of work? In fact, she had surprise her entourage with her decision. She never explained why to anybody and nobody really ever asked. Thinking that she had probably made her choice on impulsivity, no one has opposed. But there she was, after all these years, the Headmistress of the prestigious Fuka Academy.

* * *

The day passed by quickly and Natsuki was surrounded by all the papers that she has to settle by the end of the week. The ringing bell at her front desk startled her. _Why am I so nervous today?… _'' What is it, Himeko? ''

'' Mai-san on line one for you, Headmistress. ''

'' Arrigato. '' Pushing the button, she changed the line. '' Hello, Mai. How are you? ''

'' Natsuki! You're still alive! '' A happy Mai was giggling over the phone.

'' Yeah… sorry, I didn't go to the restaurant this weekend. I've got a lot of work. ''

'' Hai hai. Anyway, this Saturday night, want to come home and have lunch with me and Tate? ''

'' Hmmm… my little niece will be there too? ''

'' Yup ! You better come, she won't stop with 'Where's Suki? I Wanna see aunt Sukiiii', it's driving me crazy… ''

Natsuki laughed a little. '' Fine, I'll be there at six. Do I need to bring anything? ''

'' Nope, just yourself. ''

'' Okay. See you Saturday night then. Bye. ''

'' Ja ! ''

An image of a little red-haired girl clinging to her leg crossed her mind. She missed the little one and was happy that Mai called her. _Hope you don't give your mother too much trouble, Mika. _

When she finally emerged from her office, the sun was already set and the school was practically empty. She liked it that way. Not that she minded the students or anyone, but after a long day with the paperwork, she never really feel like chatting with anybody. Most students knew that she wasn't a talkative person and at the end of the day, her habit of being the Ice Queen always came back. During the day, she was the Headmistress who was there if they need anything. But when the sun was set, she was just a woman who finished her work and wanted to go home like everybody else.

Her bike was there, waiting as always. When she finally arrived at the apartment parking lot, she parked her baby at the usual place, she found the other motorcycle there too. _Please… let the elevator works this time… _

Ding !

The elevator door slowly opens, letting the girl goes on. A little black bag was on the floor, Natsuki recognized it immediately. _Looks like Sakura forgot it again. _Pushing the sixth floor button, she took the bag in her hands.

When she reached the door of the old woman, she could hear two different voices. _Hope I'm not interrupting… _She knocked on the door.

Sakura opened the door, a big smile on her face when she realises who was at her door. '' My my !! What a beautiful surprise! ''

'' Hey Sakura-san, you forgot… '' The old woman never let her finish her phrase.

'' Come on in!! I was chatting with our new tenant from the eighth floor in the kitchen! ''

'' Ahh thanks but I'm a bit tired and… ''

'' Nonsense! Young woman, you're coming with me! Don't be shy! ''

'' Demo… '' She wasn't able to say anything else as the old lady took her arm. Knowing there was no way she could win against Sakura, she followed her.

When she reached the kitchen, something caught her attention and then she completely froze.

Emerald orbs met crimson orbs.

* * *

So… end of chapter 2. You can say a BIG thanks to ALEXISSA2 'cause without her, you wouldn't be reading this. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks a lot for all your reviews. It's really nice .

I'm sorry for this late update… what can I say… life is life.

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns Mai HiME and the characters but the story is mine:P

Enjoy ;)

Valkyrie

Chapter 3

Sakura had a little smile on her face. The instant she saw this tall woman with crimson eyes, she knew that she was the long lost childhood friend that Natsuki was so reticent to talk about. '' I'm going to put some more tea, you girls make yourself at home, I'll be back shortly! ''

Neither answered the old woman and never acknowledged that she had gone into the kitchen.

Natsuki was frozen and really surprised. She never expected to come face to face with… '' Shizuru… '' The name escaped her lips, uncertained. Her body refused to listen to her head and in a few steps, she was in front of her.

Meanwhile, Shizuru wasn't able to think of anything clearly. Her mind registered the person in front of her making a move to come closer. An old feeling came back to her; making her took one step back, not trusting herself at all.

She was afraid.

'' Nat… Natsuki.'' She wasn't ready to meet her.

Not at all.

It was not something she had time to plan yet. She was supposed to take her time. Make sure her new job was okay for her. Put her new apartment in order. Her head was spinning. Without realising it, she was still looking in the emerald orbs, trying to figure out what to do to get out of there.

A slow smile made its way to Natsuki's lips, still watching the person in front of her. _Is it me… or the roles are inversed now??…this is... interesting. _For how much time had she imagined her reunion with Shizuru, her mind had created all sorts of stories for this moment. And there was Shizuru, in an arm's reach of her, scared like a lost kid. She had never expected to be able to see this side of her. But then again, there were a lot of things she never thought this woman would do. The so perfect Fujino was nowhere to be seen. In its place, was a face of someone who didn't know what to do or what to think. _Well… time to see if I still have some magic in me. _She crossed the last step from her old memories and gently laid a kiss on each of her cheeks. '' It's good to see you after so long, Shizuru. ''

Her gaze grew even more surprised and completely caught her off guard. At the same time, the contact put her out of trance and felt a little color building on her face. Blinking a couple of times, Shizuru finally found her voice again. '' Ara… if not seeing Natsuki for ten years was all she needs to kiss me on the cheeks, I would have done it a long time ago. '' Giving her a brilliant smile, she watched a little blush making its way onto the younger girl's cheeks.

_The nerve of this woman… _She was trying really hard not to let the red captures her face. Rolling her eyes, Natsuki realised that she was acting like a real teenager. But somehow, it made her smiled even more. '' If kissing you on the cheeks was all I need to make you blush too, I would have done it a long time ago. '' _There, take that!_

And there they were, in front of each others, smiling but unable to say something else. Their faces were real but at the same time, a fake. Because neither of them knew what to do or what to say next.

_So close and yet so far… _Sakura was spying on them through the keyhole of the kitchen door. _Looks like they didn't expect any of this. Hé hé hé… you old woman, you watched too much movies! Time to save the ladies! _Pushing the door opened, she put a big smile on her face. '' Well girls, would you like to have supper with me?'' She could see the changes on both women, they were relieved to have their eyes on something else.

'' Ara what a lovely invitation, but I'm afraid I will have to refuse. '' With that said, Shizuru went to give a little kiss on the old woman's cheek. '' It's late and I still haven't finish putting my apartment in order yet. ''

'' Oh… that's okay, but be sure to come back again! '' Sakura embraced the taller woman.

'' Okinii. '' Slowly, Shizuru's red eyes cross those green eyes again. _I can do this. _'' Since we are neighbours, I suppose I will see Natsuki again…? ''

Natsuki was perplexed. She wasn't use at all to have an insecure Shizuru looking at her and asking shyly. Nothing was feeling right. This situation was not okay. She didn't like it. '' Yeah, sure. '' _Gosh… what a way to go… stupid!_

Without another word, she watched her long lost friend reached the door and closed it behind her.

* * *

_Breathe._

_Walk._

_Breathe._

_Walk._

Shizuru finally found her way to the elevator. She was feeling sick. Everything that had just happened was like a bad dream. _Natsuki…_She had been in front of the girl who had haunted her dreams for the last ten years. The last person who remained that she has to face to go on with her life. The flashback from her teenage years came back, slapping her hard. It was spinning in her head and without knowing, she leaned her back on the wall behind her for support. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. _Calm down. It's going to be okay. Relax. _Closing her eyes, she tried to take control of her breathing again.

* * *

'' Are you going to let her go… again, Natsuki?'' Slowly, Sakura leads her younger friend to the door.

'' I… She…'' Confusion was written all over her face. _Do I want to let her go again…?? _No, she didn't want that.

Following the same steps Shizuru had just taken, she reached the elevator in a quick movement leaving a Sakura behind with a little smile of satisfaction on her face.

Then she saw her.

Something made her stop. The woman in the hallway looked so delicate; it was like a mirage that seemed to just take place and if she tries to touch it, it would fade away.

Natsuki realised something when seeing this, Shizuru was a fragile person. She wasn't the Kaïchou anymore. She wasn't a Hime. She wasn't the person she used to be when she was a teenager. _She is just a woman who tried to go through life. _Thinking about it, Natsuki found that Shizuru was the one who lost the most during the Carnival. None of the Himes trusted her after; she did killed the Child of some of them. She had to lived with the burns she had caused to a lot of humans. She got the pressure of her family on her head. She had to continue to be perfect even if she was broken. _And she had to lived with my rejection. _

No one would be able to go on with all of these. _But she did... or at lease she was trying. What else did she have to live with without telling any of us? So many secrets._

Shizuru knew that the cobalt haired woman was there, but she just couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. If it was on a different case, she would have laughed at the situation. Shizuru Fujino was not able to look in the eyes of the other woman. She had never been intimidated by anybody before.

Except her.

'' I don't… '' Silence.

Shizuru lifted up her head when hearing this voice whispered.

Natsuki took a deep breath. '' I don't want to… just say 'Hi' when I see you. ''

Again, emerald met crimson.

Shizuru never expected to hear this. Neither did any of these situations. Something inside her pushed her from the wall to make some steps forward. Composed herself, she then spoke. '' What does Natsuki want then? ''

In front of Natsuki was now a different person. With more assurance and sure of herself. _Like old time. _And she didn't like it. '' Not this. ''

Shizuru raised an eyebrow.

_Enough of that game_. Natsuki directed a finger at Shizuru. "You? Like this? The so perfect Shizuru Fujino.'' Seeing that she now got the older woman's attention, she went on. '' Look, we didn't see, speak or write to each other for the last ten DAMN years, Shizuru. And we are both adults to know that there are a LOT of stuff to talk about. I won't push you to tell me anything but listen carefully to what I'm going to say now. ''

'' Hai. ''

_Here we go. _'' To see that you're back is all I want. I should be the one to ask what YOU want. But I won't, I have waited ten years. I don't mind to wait a little again. But know this, my door is never locked. During the day, you can find me at Fuuka Academy, just ask for me. If you still can't find me, go ask Sakura. But please, be yourself around me…just be you and not someone fake. '' She didn't realise that she was on the verge of crying and with a frustrated gesture, Natsuki chased her solitary tears away.

Shizuru didn't know what to say. Then it hit her. She wanted to say those words since a long time ago. '' I am sorry. '' Three simple words. She had hurt her one and only true friend for so long because of her silence. Natsuki was offering her an opening and leaving her to decide what to do.

Shizuru really wanted to take the offer.

She then did something that surprised them both but then again… this night was certainly full of stranger things. She slowly embraces Natsuki in her arms, making sure to give time for the cobalt woman to step back anytime she wanted. It never happened. Two strong arms hugged her back and it felt good.

For both of them.

'' Thank you, Natsuki. '' A simple whisper. After a minute or two, they separated. '' Natsuki sure had changed. ''

'' Yeah, Good night, Shizuru. '' She then gave her a kiss on the cheek and pushed her into the elevator she had called a while ago. The younger woman smiled when seeing the confusion on the new tenant's face. '' I'll take the stairs; I have a revenge to take on them. ''

The elevator doors closed. _A revenge with the stairs… _Shizuru never finished organizing her apartment on this night. But a warm bath and clean sheets welcomed her for the rest of the night. When she was going to fall asleep, something caught her attention. A slow and beautiful melody was coming to her ears from the balcony door. She never had the time to listen to the voice who was accompanying the guitar because before she knew it, she was asleep and for the first time since so long, Shizuru had a peacefully night.

* * *

End of this chapter.

Okay… I had a really hard time writing this chapter. But hey… they didn't see each others for ten years, was I suppose to let them run into themselves like nothing happened… so don't kill me. It's not always easy to face your past or someone who had an impact in your life.

Anyway… reviews are always welcome. Thank you for your support.

A BIG THANK YOU to Alexissa2 who take the time to beta me ;) AGAIN lol


End file.
